Problemas
by okusak
Summary: Cuando Katerine Beckett decía que no se le daban bien los niños no mentía. No se le daban bien, porque nunca había tratado con ninguno. Así que, con una fobia inexplicable hacia cualquier ser menor de edad y una capacidad innata para atraer su atención, Kate conoce a una niña deprimida y allí comienzan sus problemas. AU
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**"_No me gustan los niños"_**

Una pila de dibujos se escampaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Nicole Loper, la psicóloga con más renombre de Manhattan, miraba las formas coloridas con atención. No eran grandes, ni estaban cortadas por los extremos de las hojas, más bien todo lo contrario. Parecían hormigas, pequeños dibujos _"muñecos palo"_ distribuidos en las esquinas del papel.

―Esto es muy bonito Alexis.

Al otro lado de la mesa, sentada en una silla demasiado alta para su edad, una niña pelirroja miraba el suelo con devoción. No tendría más de cuatro años de edad y no parecía dispuesta a contestar.

―¿Dibujas a menudo como te dije?

Más silencio.

―¿Le enseñas los dibujos a tu abuela?

Nada.

Alexis se empeñaba en mirar hacia abajo con ahínco y no levantó la vista ni respondió a las preguntas que la psicóloga insistía en hacer. Al final Nicole suspiró, recogiendo los dibujos. Otra sesión perdida.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó. Martha Rogers caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta de loft como si fuera su propia casa. Su hijo entró con su pequeña en brazos, hablándole y diciéndole cosas con una calma que nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía. La niña, al verse ya en casa, se apartó del hombro de su padre y movió las piernas de un lado a otro. Entendiendo la petición de su hija, Rick la dejó en el suelo y la pequeña corrió escaleras arriba, sin mirar a su padre y a su abuela.<p>

―¿Alguna mejora? ―preguntó la mujer mayor, cerrando la puerta.

Rick suspiró avanzando hacia el sofá, sin dejar de mirar las escaleras.

―Nada. ―se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos―. Todo lo contrario, empeora. Ya no habla madre, no come, no duerme apenas... ¡Dios, no se que hacer! Esto de la sesión semanal con la psicóloga no funciona madre. ―levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos rojos―. No funciona.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

Martha se sentó a su lado, tocándole el hombro.

―¿Aún no saben a qué se debe? ―se atrevió a preguntar aun sabiendo la respuesta. Rogers negó con la cabeza.

―Y los ejercicios que hace allí no sirven de nada... solo dibuja, dibuja y dibuja.

No logró decir nada más, porque un par de maletas situadas cerca de la mesa café le llamó la atención.

―Madre... ¿Y esas maletas?

―Me mudo aquí por una temporada―. confesó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo para acercarlo a ella. Y como si hubiera vuelto a su niñez, Rick se dejó llevar y posó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, cerrando los ojos mientras siseó algo que hizo sonreír a la actriz.

―No se si eso es bueno o malo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos días después.<strong>_

Katerine Beckett, _la novata_, como la llamaban sus compañeros, corría por la acera con sus inseparables tacones haciendo malabarismos. Su intención era no tirar las dos cajas que intentaba sostener con esfuerzo, cosa difícil, ya que abarcaban todo su campo de visión sobrepasando su altura, tapando parte del gorro policial que hacía juego con su uniforme. Pero ella lo intentaba.

―¡Las he visto más rápidas! ―escuchó la risa de su compañero por delante.

Sin cesar en su ritmo medianamente rápido, Kate ladeó la cabeza asomándose entre las cajas para poder ver a su compañero de pie a unos quince metros, aplanando su chaqueta de oficial con una sonrisa curvada.

―Ya era hora chica, llegaremos tarde. ―volvió a decir él cuando ella lo alcanzó.

―No te quejes Royce, iríamos más rápidos si tú llevaras alguna caja. ¿No decías que eran pruebas importantes? Podrías ayudar.

Su réplica no llegó a ningún sitio, pues el aludido sonrió encogiéndose de hombros para luego abrir las puertas verdes que Kate no había visto hasta entonces. Y un pasillo gigantesco, similar al de la entrada de un colegio se cernió sobre ellos. Bueno, es que era un colegio.

―¿Royce? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz que el policía debió considerar divertido, pues no pudo evitar reír levemente.

―¿No te lo dije? Tenemos que dar un par de charlas en unas cuantas clases para concienciar a los alumnos.

Kate dejó las cajas caer sobre el suelo y abrió una de ellas.

―¿Material de oficina para tirar? ¿En serio? ―exclamó sin voz, con la boca desencajada al ver la multitud de objetos rotos y poco identificables que hacían bulto en la caja.

Royce volvió a soltar una carcajada antes de caminar hacia adelante. Ella se quedó mirándolo con los labios comprimidos.

―¡No me gustan los niños Royce!

―Lo se chica, lo se. ―lo escuchó hablar antes de verlo entrar en una sala con un letrero que ponía "Conserjería".

* * *

><p>Yo lo mato, lo mato, lo mato. Era lo único que pensaba Kate mientras sonreía a una treintena de niños sentados en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándola como si fuera el auténtico Micky Mouse en persona.<p>

―Bueno niños, aquí están los agentes de policía Royce y...

Kate dirigió una mirada hacia la profesora de gafas relucientes y moño alto, que parecía esperar a que ella terminara su frase. Luego desvió su vista hacia su compañero. Sonreía complacido. Le gustaba verla sufrir, estaba segura.

―Kate... ―carraspeó―. Kate Beckett.

Tras una afirmación, la maestra continuó hablando. Kate perdió el hilo del monólogo con facilidad, incluso cuando intervino Royce. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran escenarios para matar a su oficial de entrenamiento. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de qué el método Italiano era más divertido: Bolsa de plástico, ladrillos y al río.

―Bueno, hora de las preguntas. ¿Quién quiere preguntar algo?

Los niños levantaron las manos a la vez, como si estuvieran regalando piruletas y los sensores de Kate se activaron. No, preguntas no. Las preguntas necesitaban respuesta, las respuestas tenían que dárselas a los niños y... ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar a un niño.

―Marcus. ―escuchó a la maestra, que hizo un gesto a un chico regordete con rizos en el pelo―. ¿A quién quieres preguntar?

¿Qué? ¿En cima les dejaba elegir? ¿No se supone que tendría que responder Royce? Miró a su compañero con los ojos gritando "pánico" con todas las letras, pero él se limitó a sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros para luego mirar al niño. Kate hizo lo mismo y vio al pequeño achicando los ojos hacia ella, manteniendo un pulso con la mirada.

Así que ella hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió; bajó la visera de su gorro policial ocultando sus ojos.

―La señora policía.

Mierda_._

Royce rió por lo bajo mientras Kate levantaba su visera.

―Dime... ―atinó a contestar con un símil de sonrisa.

―¿Qué hacen las mujeres policía?

―¿Qué hacen las mujeres policía? ―repitió como un loro.

El niño asintió esperando su respuesta, expectante, y un silencio, raro en una clase de niños de seis años, invadió el aula. Royce aguantó la risa estoicamente.

―Bueno... hacemos lo mismo que los hombres. ―observó al niño por si esa respuesta bastaba, pero el pequeño no se movió ni un centímetro―. Velar por los intereses y la integridad física de la sociedad, ayudar cuando se nos necesita.

Un _"Ohhhh"_ general se escuchó por el aula y la profesora dio tanda a otro niño, iniciando una leve rueda de preguntas. Tras una docena de respuestas por parte de Kate y Royce, casi todas hacia ella, la profesora finalizó la charla de concienciación. Con un leve saludo y gritos de _"¡Adiós señorita policía!"_, salieron de la clase, caminando por el pasillo de aquella escuela.

―Les caes bien. ―rió Royce tras escuchar el séptimo _"¡Señorita policía!"_ que aún se oía desde la clase.

Kate le dedicó una mirada asesina.

―Es un amor no correspondido.

―Royce...

―Vamos Kate, no se te dan tan mal los niños. Tienes algo, algo que les llama la atención y no te quitan ojo. ―siguió caminando por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas asesinas de su compañera―. Es algo especial, _el don Beckett._

Con un frenazo en seco, Kate paró su caminata en medio del pasillo.

―¿Qué? ¿_Don Beckett_? ¿Cómo sabes tú lo del...? ―tartamudeó un par de veces antes de decir algo coherente, recordando quien había inventado ese apelativo―. ¿Royce, has hablado con mi madre sobre esto? ¡Royce!

Ajeno al tono amenazante de su pregunta, Royce siguió su caminata, silbando hasta que llegó a su objetivo. En el final del pasillo, hablando entre ellas, dos profesoras saludaron al policía. Tras un suspiro de resignación, Kate lo siguió, saludando a las profesoras con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que ellas le provocaran un infarto.

―¿Así que tú te ocuparás de mi clase mientras tu compañero se encarga de la de p5?

―¿Qué yo qué?

* * *

><p>Todos los niños gritaron emocionados cuando su maestra les informó de una visita especial. Pero Alexis no se movió de su sitio seguro, ese que consistía en una mesa en el extremo más alejado de la clase, casi en un rincón, y que no solía compartir con nadie. Así que en vez de acercarse a la entrada para ver mejor la visita, como hacían sus compañeros, prefirió seguir allí, en su rincón, dibujando con sus rotuladores de colores.<p>

―Os presento a nuestra visita. La oficial de policía Kate Beckett.

Eso le llamó la atención. ¿Oficial de policía? Con la curiosidad picándole la nariz, levantó la cabeza y sus miradas coincidieron durante unos segundos. Pero la policía desvió su atención pronto, mirando hacia la profesora para luego empezar con su charla. Alexis no supo por qué, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, prestó atención a todo lo que decían.

Y cuando la policía salió entre aplausos descompasados. Alexis cogió sus lapices de colores y dibujo una mujer con gorro de policía.

* * *

><p>Kate salió del colegio sin mirar atrás, entrando al coche antes que su compañero. Se apoderó del lugar del piloto sin permiso y esperó a que Royce se sentara en el asiento del copiloto. Él reía; ella apretaba el volante con fuerza.<p>

―No ha estado mal, ¿eh? ―rió Royce cuando se sentó en el asiento, poniéndose el cinturón―. Me han dicho que captaste muy bien la atención de los niños.

Ella no le contesto, se limitó a salir del estacionamiento.

―¿Me vas a ignorar?

Más silencio.

―¿En serio? ―volvió a reírse Royce―. Bueno, ya me lo avisó tu madre.

Ahora sí, Kate frenó de golpe en un semáforo en rojo y lo miró, achicando sus ojos mientras Royce reía a pierna suelta.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**"_Los Beckett"_**

El reloj de Jim Beckett marcó las nueve mientras terminaba de recoger la mesa. Y lo hacía con una sonrisa. Aquella noche, como algo excepcional, su mujer había decidido dejar el trabajo un poco antes para hacer la cena ella misma, sorprendiéndolo cuando llegó a casa; y él levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y dio las gracias. Estaba empezando a coger manía a la comida china a domicilio.

Terminó de fregar los últimos platos y se dirigió al fogón, con intención de limpiar la olla también, pero cuando la repesó notó que pesaba. Pesaba bastante. Levantó la tapa y frunció el ceño.

―Johanna, has hecho mucha comida. ―alzó la voz―. ¿Invitaste a un regimiento y no me lo has dicho?

Su mujer le contestó desde el salón.

―Ah, sí. El resto es para tu hija.

―¿Para Katie? ―Jim se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, localizando a su mujer sentada en el sofá. Estaba de espaldas, concentrada en algo que él no lograba ver―. ¿Va a venir Katie?

A pesar de la voz esperanzada del hombre, Johanna no contestó. Al menos no como él quería. En vez de utilizar una frase coherente, juntó sus labios y pronunció un "Mhmm" muy típico de Johanna cuando estaba trabajando o concentrada en...

No, eso no podía ser.

Con su instinto puesto en marcha, Jim caminó hacia el sofá cerrando los ojos cuando vio un libro de Richard Castle en las manos de su esposa.

―¿Por eso saliste antes del trabajo? ―señaló el libro.

Pero ella se negó a apartar la vista de la novela, solo se encogió de hombros.

Jim suspiró.

―Entonces, ¿va a venir Katie o no? ―volvió a preguntar con la esperanza de que al menos le contestara eso. Y tuvo suerte.

―Sí, eso creo.

―¿Eso crees?

Johanna contestó sin perder la concentración

―Mhmm. ―asintió―. Vamos, conociendo a nuestra hija... ―hizo una pausa para pasar de página―. Pondría la mano en el fuego de que correrá hasta aquí en cuanto salga de trabajar.

Y, como si de una respuesta se tratase, el timbre sonó.

Con una mirada hacia la puerta, Jim se dirigió hasta ésta. El timbre siguió sonando hasta que consiguió abrir y una chica joven, vestida de uniforme con el gorro en las manos y visiblemente cansada, entró casi arrollando al hombre a su paso.

―¿Y mamá? ―preguntó sin saludar.

Jim señaló hacia el sofá.

Sin perder tiempo, Kate caminó a zancazos hacia su madre, situándose delante. El salón era pequeño y solo había un sofá, así que no le costó encontrarla.

―¿Se puede saber por qué conspiras contra mí? ―voceó entrecortadamente, le faltaba aire.

A pesar de su tono, Johanna levantó la vista, sonriendo a su hija como cuando ella era pequeña. Kate esperó un lo siento, un de qué me hablas o un cambio de tema radical, pero no un―: Hombre Katie, ¿qué tal el colegio?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

―¡Te mato!

Jim pasó de mirar la escena con la boca abierta a negar con la cabeza cerrando la puerta. Ante una pelea de mujeres Beckett lo mejor era huir, buscar un lugar seguro. Y él eligió la cocina.

―Vamos Katie, no fue para tanto, ¿no? ―rió sonriendo a su hija con aquella sonrisa de madre que solo usaba con ella. La que decía, te quiero aunque tengas venazos raros.

Rebufando, Kate se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aspirando con fuerza repetidas veces. Johanna sonrió divertida, hasta que Kate paró de golpe, mirándola con seriedad. Por lo menos parecía más calmada.

―¿De qué hablasteis exactamente?

―De nada importante... Me comentó lo del colegio y preguntó si era mejor recomendar a otros para hacer la visita. ―contestó como si nada, desviando su vista al libro que tenía en sus manos―. Le dije que no hacía falta.

―¿Qué? ¿Te preguntó si era mejor recomendar a otros y dijiste que no? ¡Mamá, no me gustan los niños!

―Mhmm...

―No se me dan bien, lo sabes. Era la única chica en la universidad que no hizo de niñera en su vida. No tengo mano, ni _Don Becket_t ni paciencia mamá. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue otro "Mhmm" y Kate levantó una ceja, percatándose de cierto libro que acaparaba la atención de su madre.

Kate abrió la boca al máximo.

―¿En serio? ¿Te pones a leer ahora?

Johanna no respondió y Kate se inclinó para poder leer el nombre de la portada o algo que identificara al autor, rezando e implorando que no fuera aquél, aquél que se llevaba a su madre durante horas y no la devolvía hasta que se acababa el libro. Aquél autor que tenía suerte de seguir vivo, porque no había una foto de portada para darle caza.

―Richard Castle. ―escuchó la voz de Jim a su espalda. Kate se giró hacia su padre y luego hacia la portada del libro, confirmando sus palabras.

―Mierda...

―Eso mismo pensé yo. ―sonrió Jim con comprensión―. ¿Tienes hambre? Tu madre cocinó algo de cena antes de "irse".

Kate se mordió el labio antes de suspirar. A quien iba engañar, por mucho que quisiera continuar con su bronca, su madre había dejado de estar presente desde que posó su vista en el libro.

―¿Qué hay de cenar?

* * *

><p>En el otro extremo de Manhattan, Richard Rogers cerró el libro que tenía en las manos. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la tapa acolchada de dibujos de princesas y miró a su niña. Después de dos cuentos, una historia de su infancia y tres intentos de nanas, su niña cerró los ojos. Por fin.<p>

Con cuidado de no despertarla, Rick se inclinó para besar su frente. Alexis ronroneó removiéndose ligeramente, abrazando con más fuerza el "oso boh", como ella lo llamaba cuando aun solía hablar. Rick esperó con un nudo en la garganta a que los movimientos cesaran. Cuando la niña volvió a acompasar su respiración de forma lenta y pausada, su padre soltó el aire que tenía retenido y se levantó del borde de la cama.

Como un ninja en una misión secreta, apagó la luz de la mesita y caminó hacia la entrada, sorteando los peluches y juguetes escampados por el suelo de la habitación. Al llegar a su objetivo, salió del dormitorio entre cerrando la puerta, dejando la luz del pasillo encendida.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta las escaleras y las bajó. Una vez en la planta baja, miró arriba y suspiró con el libro aún en sus manos.

―¿Ha cenado algo?

Sin asustarse si quiera, Rick localizó la voz de su madre a su derecha. Pero permaneció quieto, mirando el final de las escaleras.

―Dos barritas de pescado.

Martha suspiró, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para después mirar a su hijo. ―Tenemos que hacer algo. Esto está empezando a afectar su salud.

Rick bajó la cabeza.

―Lo se madre... pero ya no se que hacer.

―¿La psicóloga mencionó algo?

Esa pregunta captó la atención de su hijo, quien se giró para mirar a su madre con la misma desesperación que destilaban sus palabras. ―Nada. Dice que sigamos así por ahora... ¿Debería cambiar de psicóloga?

―No se si es bueno someter a Alexis a más cambios. Esperemos.

Rick asintió caminando hacia su despacho, dando por finalizada la conversación.

―¿Vas a escribir? ―preguntó Martha sin un atisbo de esperanza en su voz.

Y Rick le confirmó sus sospechas antes de encerrarse en su despacho.

―No.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, con ellos las semanas y Kate Beckett, cabezona entre las que más, seguía sin hablar a su compañero. Desde la trampa del colegio, la joven no entabló ningún tipo de conversación ajena al trabajo. Así que Royce casi se atragantó con su café cuando Kate gritó un: ―¡Por fin!<p>

Estaban sentados en el Starbucks más cercano a comisaría, tomando sus cafés matinales cuando ella gritó aquello, atrayendo la atención de toda la cafetería.

Royce se limpió el café que había escupido sin querer con una servilleta y miró a su compañera. Kate leía un periódico con una cara de felicidad extrema. Como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

―¿Qué pasa chica?

―¡Por fin! ―volvió a exclamar ella poniendo el periódico sobre la mesa, girándolo para que él pudiera leerlo. Y un noticia en concreto le llamó la atención.

"_Peón negro anuncia que la saga de Derrick Storm quedará pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso. Los rumores apuntan a que Richard Castle, uno de los pocos novelistas que mantiene su anonimato entre los autores más codiciados del género policial, podría estar pensando en una retirada."_

La noticia se extendía, pero Royce despegó su vista del periódico para ver a su compañera sonriéndolo de lado a lado.

―¿Richard Castle? Ese nombre me suena.

―Es el autor que le gusta a mi madre. ―respondió ella sin acordarse de su ley del silencio.

Royce volvió a mirar la noticia que ocupaba un trozo de la portada y una página entera en la sección cultura. Se rascó la barbilla sin quitar ojo al periódico y volvió a fijarse en su compañera.

―¿Y ella lo sabe?

Ahora sí, la sonrisa de Kate no podía ser más grande.

―No creo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**"_Rogers ya no es Castle"_**

No había pasado ni una hora desde que Richard dejó a su hija en el colegio, y nada más llegar había formado aquél desastre. Su madre lo iba a matar.

La mesa de la cocina y el mármol estaban llenos de harina, salsa, paquetes abiertos, envases por abrir, algún trozo de carne suelto, algo que parecía ser hamburguesas descongelándose en un rincón, decenas de potes expandidos por toda la cocina y todas las puertas de los armarios abiertas haciendo de aquella cocina un campo de minas que no estaba dispuesto a recoger hasta que diera con el secreto, con aquella receta mágica que hiciera comer a su niña.

―Quizás unas galletas.

Chasqueó los dedos mirando hacia uno de los estantes que hacían esquina. Se acercó y sacó tres paquetes de harina, mirándolos con cierto desespero.

―Necesito un libro de cocina.

Giró sobre sus pasos y caminó hacia su despacho. Al regresar colocó dos libros sobre la mesa americana, sin importarle llenar las tapas de salsa. Ni si quiera se limpió las manos para consultarlos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del loft se abrió. Pero a Rick no le hizo falta preguntar quien era.

―¡Richard Alexander Rogers! ―escuchó la voz de su madre antes de que ésta cerrara la puerta. Nombre, segundo nombre y apellido. Aquello sonaba a enfado monumental―. ¿Se puede saber que es ésto?

Antes de que pudiera contestar a la primera pregunta, Martha arrojó cuatro ejemplares de periódicos diferentes sobre los libros que Rick estaba leyendo. Rick no tardó en tirarlos a la basura. Ni si quiera se molestó en mirar la cara de indignación de su madre.

―¿De verdad? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu trabajo tan fácilmente? Pensé que era tu sueño, vivir de la escritura. ―levantó sus manos al cielo―. Escogiste un nombre ficticio, hiciste famoso ese seudónimo como autor sin desvelar tu identidad y ahora te lo cargas así, ¿sin más?

Rick se paseó por la cocina con uno de los libros en mano, analizando las estanterías en busca de ingredientes.

―Es temporal. ―dijo él, aunque por su tono de voz no parecía nada seguro.

―Si estás mucho tiempo sin escribir anularan tu contrato.

―Lo se, me dieron dos meses.

―¡Richard!

Como si escuchase llover, Rick le dio la espalda a su madre, centrándose en los ingredientes que necesitaba. Metió un brazo en el armario superior e investigó a ciegas, moviendo la mano hasta el fondo. Entonces, y solo entonces, Martha se percató del escándalo que tenía en la cocina.

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

―Cocino.

―¿Para un ejercito?

―Para Alexis. Voy a hacer algo que le guste y le apetezca comer más de tres bocados. ―contestó con convicción, acercándose al libro de cocina con los brazos llenos de paquetes de harina, levadura, azúcar y demases.

Martha observó a su hijo con el delantal de _"gran papá oso"_ mal atado, las mangas de la camisa remangadas torpemente hasta los codos y el pelo revuelto lleno de grasa. De hecho, todo él estaba lleno de grasa y manchurrones de salsa. Pero él no daba importancia a eso, es más, ponía especial detalle en el libro que tenía delante, pasando las páginas con desesperación y Martha se dio cuenta. Para su hijo, Alexis estaba por encima de todas las cosas. Incluido su trabajo.

Con un suspiro, Martha se acercó a su hijo y cogió uno de los muchos paquetes de harina que sostenía este entre sus brazos.

―¿Has probado con un pastel?

* * *

><p>Jim asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de su mujer, carraspeando levemente para llamar su atención.<p>

―¿Cariño?

Al otro extremo, detrás del escritorio de roble oscuro lleno de papeles y documentos desordenados, la silla de cuero miraba hacia la pared con la cabeza de Johanna sobresaliendo por la parte alta.

―¿Qué quieres Jim? ―preguntó la abogada con voz ronca.

―Bueno... tu secretaria, Melisa, me ha dicho que casi te comes a un cliente. ―empezó con voz suave y precavida. Johanna gruñó―. Pero si sigues con hambre me voy.

Johanna giró su silla de ruedas para mirarlo con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos reflejaban una serie de emociones que él no esperó ver. Pero ella pronto desvió la mirada, observando un periódico que tenía en las manos.

Preocupado por el estado de su mujer, Jim dio un paso adelante.

―¿Johanna, estás bien?

―¡Es un imbécil! ―espetó de repente, tirando el diario sobre los papeles desordenados de su escritorio.

Jim retrocedió el paso que había avanzado.

―¿Qué?

―¡Ese tal Tom Smith!

―¿Smith? ¿El cliente?

―¡El cliente! ―afirmó con un asentimiento brusco de cabeza―. Es un imbécil así que no lo defiendas. ―lo señaló con el dedo, amenazándolo con la mirada.

Cerrando la puerta, Jim negó con la cabeza.

―No tengo intención de defenderlo.

―Bien, porque es un imbécil.

―¿Y por qué es un imbécil? ―preguntó suavemente. Johanna lo fulminó con la mirada―. Pregunto. ―levantó las manos como si lo estuviera apuntando con una pistola.

Johanna rebufó y volvió a coger el periódico, extendiéndolo hacia su marido.

―Entró riéndose de eso. ―aclaró la abogada señalando la portada. ―¿Cómo se puede reír de algo así? No lo quiero en mi despacho Jim, me da igual lo que diga.

Esperando ver una tragedia en primera página, una injusticia o el fin del mundo, Jim desplazó su vista por los titulares hasta que encontró el que había afectado a su mujer.

―¿Richard Castle se retira? ―preguntó con la boca abierta, remplazando su sorpresa por una sonrisa que intentó disimular―. ¿De verdad?

Por alguna razón no se lo podía creer. Pero Johanna se sentó en su silla, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa para hundir su cara entre sus manos y Jim miró el periódico nuevamente. Si que era cierto.

―No se sabe aún, solo dicen que tomará unos días de aplazamiento. Pero la editorial no asegura continuación. Es como si fueran mentalizando a los fans.

―Lo siento Johanna. ―aquello había sonado a pésame―. ¿Quieres tomarte un descanso? Yo me ocuparé de lo que tengas pendiente.

Pensó que iba a decir que no, que lo echaría del despacho y trabajaría día y noche para olvidarse de cierto escritor, pero Johanna se levantó y cogió su chaqueta.

―Creo que me tomaré el día libre. ¿Puedes ocuparte de revisar lo que tengo encima de la mesa?

Con la boca abierta, Jim asintió y dejó que Johanna saliera. Cuando el sonido de sus tacones desapareció por completo, Melisa asomó su cabeza por el despacho.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó la secretaria señalando hacia la salida con el bolígrafo rosa que ella solía usar. Uno que tenía un pompón al final de éste y que a más de uno ponía nervioso.

Jim se quedó allí, en medio del despacho de su mujer con la boca desencajada y los ojos clavados en la secretaria.

―Se va a tomar el día libre.

Melisa dejó caer el bolígrafo al suelo.

―¿El día libre?

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después.<em>

Rick corrió las cortinas de la habitación de su hija, dejando que la luz iluminara las paredes rosas llenas de dibujos colgados. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia ella, pasando por la mesa redonda llena de plastidecors y hojas garabateadas para llegar a su cama. Los muñecos abundaban el colchón de la niña, rodeándola como si fuera una muralla.

―Calabaza, es hora de levantarse. ―susurró intentando mostrar un tono lo suficientemente alegre como para animar a su niña―. Vamos calabaza, es sábado, podemos salir, ir al zoo, comer lo que quieras...

La niña no se movió ni ronroneó.

Con cuidado, Rick se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó un par de osos de peluche acariciando su carita. Pero ella no se movió. Apartó la manta y la zarandeó un poco. Nada. La llamó repetidas veces pero no contestaba. Su nivel de preocupación aumentó cuando, al voltearla para verle la cara, la niña seguía con los ojos cerrados, con una línea de sangre surgiendo de su nariz.

―¡Madre, llama a una ambulancia!

Cinco días después de encontrar a su hija inconsciente en su propia cama, Peón Negro confirmó que Richard Castle se retiraba.

_Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**"_Venganzas y encuentros"_**

Kate salió del restaurante chino con su gorro policial debajo del brazo y un par de bolsas colgando de su mano derecha. Se despidió de la camarera desde la puerta y sonrió a la persona que le estaba esperando de pié a unos pasos del establecimiento, comprimiendo un maletín de cuero contra su pecho con los brazos cruzados.

―Has tardado mucho. ―suspiró Johanna sin su típico tono animado anti problemas.

Por contra Kate se encogió de hombros sonriéndole de lado a lado, con una energía insólita a pesar de estar trabajando desde las cinco de la mañana, y Johanna empezó a caminar calle abajo.

―Solo han sido unos minutos. ―le restó importancia, siguiendo a su madre. La abogada se limitó a caminar sin soltar palabra, mirando al frente como los caballos―. ¿Y qué tal el día? ―preguntó Kate con tono alegre, ese que su madre no utilizaba desde que Peón Negro confirmó la retirada de Richard Castle.

Pararon en un semáforo y Kate se puso a su lado, mirándola con esa felicidad innata.

―Bien.

La respuesta fue muy escueta, pero la policía la aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, las dos caminaron hacia un pequeño parque. Era una zona verde con unas cuantas mesas y bancos, lo suficientemente lejos de los columpios y toboganes de la zona de niños como para que Kate aceptara comer allí.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas con bancos de madera y sacaron las cajas de fideos que Kate había comprado. Empezaron a comer. La única que hablaba era Kate, como en los últimos doce días que habían quedado para comer sin una objeción de la abogada por tener algún caso pendiente. Johanna se limitó a escucharla sin quitar ojo de su comida, hasta que no aguantó más.

―Deja de hacer eso. ―le pidió la abogada, con la vista fija en sus fideos.

―¿Hacer qué?

―Sonreír.

―No estoy sonriendo.

Johanna alzó su cabeza y levantó sus palillos chinos, señalándola acusadoramente; Kate sonrió succionando los fideos.

―¿Te divierte verme triste?

―Para nada. ―contestó la policía sin dejar de comer―. Solo estoy feliz.

―Te gusta verme sufrir. ―afirmó la abogada omitiendo su segundo comentario.

―Vamos mamá, llevas dos semanas así, como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Solo se ha retirado.

De repente, Johanna dejó de comer mirando a su hija con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, tambaleando el paquete de fideos que sujetaba en un tembleque que asustó a la policía.

―¿Qué?

―Puede que haya muerto.

Kate rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente.

―Oh por Dios...

―Piénsalo, sería una buena razón. Quizás estaba en el hospital, gravemente herido y...

―Mamá ―la interrumpió elevando una mano en forma de stop―, es solo un escritor. Los escritores se retiran, es ley de vida. Podrías leer otras novelas. ―suspiró en el mismo instante en el que unos niños gritaron no muy lejos. Kate se estremeció apretando el paquete de fideos, mirando hacia los lados hasta encontrar a un matrimonio con trillizos caminando hacia una de las mesas vacías de la zona.

Ahora la que sonreía era Johanna.

―Son solo unos niños. ―imitó el tonó de su hija―. Es ley de vida casarse y tener hijos. Podrías mentalizarte.

Kate achicó los ojos hacia su madre y negó con la cabeza, cogiendo su gorro policial que reposaba sobre la mesa.

―No es lo mismo, yo no tendré hijos, ya lo sabes. Me tengo que ir, es tarde. ¿Mañana a la misma hora? ―se levantó poniéndose el gorro, pero cuando estaba alejándose se giró hacia su madre con una sonrisa de medio lado―. Ahora que lo pienso... ―empezó en voz alta―, Sí que puede haberle pasado algo a ese escritor, quien sabe.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la comisaría, aún sin verla, Kate supo que la sonrisa de su madre había desaparecido. _Gané. _Pensó saliendo de la zona.

Johanna se levantó y tiró los envases de comida en una de las tantas papeleras verdes del parque. Miró hacia los trillizos que saltaban alrededor de sus padres y sonrió de medio lado.

―Esta me la guardo cariño, esta me la guardo.

* * *

><p>Rick esperaba en el pasillo de la planta superior del loft, sin quitar ojo a la habitación de su hija, donde un hombre le tomaba el pulso mientras ella abrazaba uno de sus ositos de peluche.<p>

El hombre sonrió, le dio las gracias a la niña y salió de la habitación.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Rick nada más ver al doctor saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

El hombre le sonrió de medio lado.

―Mejor. ―contestó sacando una hoja de su maletín―. Está mejor que cuando salió del hospital, que ya es algo, pero hay que controlar que coma regularmente. ―le extendió el papel―. Le preparé una lista de alimentos que debe tomar. Son de altas proteínas, le ayudarán.

Rick asintió, mirando el papel de arriba a bajo con cierta dificultad. Desde que habían ingresado a su hija siete días después de detectarle un episodio de desnutrición, no había dormido apenas, por no decir nada. Ni si quiera cuando le dieron el alta consiguió descansar un poco, no quería separarse de su hija y se pasaba las noches viéndola dormir, sentado en la mesa redonda que ella solía usar para dibujar.

―Gracias... ―dijo con sinceridad Rick al cabo de un rato.

―De nada. ―contestó el hombre echando un último vistazo a su paciente―. Debería ir al psicólogo con regularidad. La depresión, aunque mucha gente lo desconozca, también es una enfermedad si se agrava como en el caso de su hija. ―informó suavemente―. Ahora come algo, por obligación, pero si sigue así...

Enmudeció de repente. Rick tragó saliva cerrando los ojos, sabiendo como continuaba la explicación del doctor.

―Ya va al psicólogo. Pero no mejora, solo... solo empeora.

El doctor le palmeó el hombro.

―Intente llevarla más regularmente, yo vendré una vez por semana para comprobar su estado.

Tras un asentimiento de Rick, el hombre pronunció una despedida y pasó por el lado del escritor, dirigiéndose escaleras a bajo. Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se escuchó, Rick entró a la habitación de su hija. Estaba en penumbra por las persianas bajadas. Un cúmulo de peluches rodeaba la cama de su niña y, en un rincón de la habitación, la mesa redonda que su hija utilizaba para dibujar estaba ordenada, con los plastidecors en su caja y un pequeño montículo de papeles a su lado. Martha lo había puesto así semanas atrás, cuando su nieta estaba hospitalizada, alegando que así, cuando Alexis regresara, tendría todo ordenado para seguir dibujando. Pero llevaban cuatro días en casa y la pequeña ni si quiera había mirado la mesa.

Normalmente hacía un gesto, señalaba los plastidecors o algo similar para hacer ver a su padre que quería dibujar. Pero llevaba semanas sin hacerlo.

Con un suspiro, Rick se acercó lentamente hacia su niña y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando su frente con cuidado. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y los pómulos marcados. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados a causa del sueño y, a pesar de la poca luz de la habitación, se distinguía perfectamente el color apagado bajo sus parpados.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―siseó casi inaudiblemente pasando sus dedos por las ojeras de su niña―. Si lo supiera...

* * *

><p>Nicole Lopeer leía las anotaciones con atención. Normalmente utilizaba una misma libreta para todos sus casos, una que dividía en secciones con la fecha y el nombre de los pacientes como encabezado. Era un método simple que le ahorraba libretas y al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Normalmente no anotaba demasiado, solo cosas puntuales. Pero la libreta que tenía en sus manos era diferente. Más bien era una carpeta llena de hojas y hojas de apuntes ordenados por orden de fecha, y una pila de fotocopias de dibujos con la fecha escrita en un lateral. Esa era la carpeta de su caso más difícil, ese por el que había pedido la segunda opinión de otros profesionales pero sin hallar la solución.<p>

Pero por más que leía sus anotaciones no encontraba nada.

Dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, Nicole se quitó las gafas y se frotó el tabique de la nariz. Llevaba semanas desesperada con ese caso. Era evidente que no había ni una sola mejoría y la niña empeoraba en salud.

Un golpe seco se escuchó por el despacho haciendo que la psicóloga diera un salto sobre su asiento. Se puso las gafas de nuevo y vio a un hombre despeinado, con el abrigo sin abrochar y una barba de más de una semana mirándola desde la puerta.

―Señor Rogers...

―¡Ya ni siquiera dibuja! ―replicó Rick hacia la psicóloga de su hija. Esa a la que habían visitado tres veces por semana desde que él pidió aumentar las sesiones de su hija, sin resultado alguno―. Hoy no ha querido venir hacia aquí y ha desayunado un tercio de tostada.

Nicole cerró los ojos brevemente, levantándose de su asiento. Se acercó hacia él y cerró la puerta.

―He solicitado una segunda opinión a profesionales de la misma rama. Todos coinciden con migo en que hay que hacer que la niña vuelva a dibujar. ―Rick la miró sin interrumpirla―. Esa es su forma de comunicarse, sin eso no podremos hacer nada e irá empeorando. Sus dibujos hasta ahora han sido pequeños, cada vez más, en una esquina del papel. Suele dibujarlo a usted y a su abuela. Rara ve se dibuja así misma. Yo voy leyendo esos mensajes e intento encaminarla. Pero necesito que siga dibujando.

Rick asintió, no muy conforme.

―Déjeme un par de sesiones más, luego, si sigue igual le diré un par de psicólogos que han aceptado llevar su caso. ―le leyó la mente al ex escritor―. Pero tiene que traerla, si voy a su casa a hacerle la sesión retrocederá.

Tras un asentimiento, Rick la miró poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, con una mirada que Nicole consideró de advertencia.

―Lo intentaré. ―dijo él, saliendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

Y Nicole arrastró sus pasos hacia el asiento sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Se quitó las gafas y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba claro que necesitaba un milagro.

* * *

><p>Rick caminaba con su hija en brazos. La pequeña lloraba en el hombro de su padre, sollozando de vez en cuando mientras su padre intentaba hablarle lo más calmadamente posible. Tenía al pequeño oso "boh" en su manita derecha, agarrándolo sin demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para que el peluche no cayera rodando por el suelo.<p>

―Ya estamos llegando. ―informó Rick con un hilo de aire, aliviado de ver el edificio de psicólogos a apenas unos metros. Le costó Dios y ayuda sacar a la pequeña del loft. De hecho, fue Martha la que la cogió en brazos y se la dio a su hijo. Porque él no tuvo corazón para molestarla cuando la niña se fue a un rincón, abrazando a su oso "boh" contra su pecho, llorando.

Entró al edificio y caminó raudo hacia el ascensor, fijándose en el reloj de recepción antes de picar a la segunda planta. Llegaba tarde. Veintisiete minutos más tarde para ser exactos.

Alexis volvió a sollozar agudamente, separando su cabecita del hombro de su padre para mirar al suelo. Rick vio al pequeño oso "boh" en el suelo y se agachó para recogerlo.

―Ya está cariño... ―siseó besando su pelo, dándole el oso al que ella abrazó con los ojos cerrados.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

Rick caminó hacia el despacho de la psicóloga, pero paró al ver a Nicole en medio de la sala de espera, mirando su reloj.

―Siento llegar tarde... ―dijo Rogers, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

―En realidad lo suponía, así que no tengo ningún otro paciente hasta la tarde. ―se encogió de hombros, mirando a la pequeña. ―¿Qué pasa Alexis? ¿Hoy trajiste a tu oso "boh"? ―preguntó con una sonrisa suave.

Alexis no contestó.

―¿Podría hablar con tu papá un momento mientras te quedas con Lisa? ―señaló a la secretaria, que los miraba desde su mesa con una sonrisa―. Ella te dará un lápiz y una hoja si quieres dibujar.

La niña no movió ni un músculo y Nicole hizo un gesto al padre de esta para que la dejara en la pequeña mesa de madera de la sala de espera.

Obedeciendo, Rick dejó a su hija con su oso "boh", la besó en la frente con un "cuida de oso "boh" calabaza" y siguió a la psicóloga hasta su despacho.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, la niña abrazó a su oso contra su pecho.

―Volverán enseguida. ―dijo la secretaria acercándose a ella con un manojo de folios blancos y una caja de colores de madera. Dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y abrió la caja de colores. La mitad no tenía punta―. Voy a por una maquineta para sacar punta a estos colores tan bonitos. De mientras, puedes dibujar con los colores que tienen punta. ―le sonrió antes de levantarse para caminar hacia su mesa. Solo fueron unos segundos los que utilizó para rebuscar entre los cajones de su mesa, pero cuando se giró con la maquineta en la mano la niña ya no estaba.

Kate comía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Frente a ella, enfundada en su abrigo oscuro y sin quitar ojo de su hija, Johanna sostenía la hamburguesa que la policía había comprado. _"Hoy toca comida basura"_ le dijo su hija cuando la fue a recoger a su despacho. Y Johanna se dejó llevar al mismo parque que la vez anterior.

Así que ahí estaban por segunda semana consecutiva, comiendo juntas.

Una ráfaga de aire les tocó, haciendo volar una hilera de hojas marrones sobre sus cabezas. Johanna se abrochó un botón de su abrigo, temblando ligeramente.

―Hace frío.

Kate se encogió de hombros comiendo un par de patatas.

―Se acerca invierno. Es lo más...

―Disculpe. ―la interrumpió una mujer mayor con un chihuahua en brazos―. Disculpe agente, creo que la necesitan.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

_Primero me gustaría pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora la cosa será peor. En cuanto a tiempo tengo poco, un proyecto, un negocio, curros semanales y médicos de por medio que me piden que me tome las cosas con más calma. Ja, que cosas. Bueno, hasta Mayo o principios de Junio no tendré tiempo para escribir, así que si cae algo en los próximos meses (tanto de este como de los otros fics), será una especie de milagro. Aceptad este capítulo como disculpa jaja. Un saludo._

**5**

**"Encuentros y venganzas"**

―¿Perdón? ―Kate miró a la mujer de arriba a bajo. El chihuahua se adelantó un poco en los brazos de su dueña, olisqueando la patata que Kate mantenía en alto. Kate retiró la patata y volvió a observar a la mujer. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía un par de gotas de sudor resbalando por sus pómulos marcados.

―Jhonás la encontró―el perro ladró al escuchar su nombre―, está al principio del parque, tiene sangre...

Sangre. Kate se levantó de sopetón, cogiendo su gorro para ponérselo de un toque. Preguntó dónde estaba y la mujer señaló hacia una de las entradas del parque, la que empezaba con un camino de tierra rodeado por una hilera de árboles.

Ni si quiera se le ocurrió preguntar quién tenía sangre, su celebro no registro esa pregunta como importante hasta que vio un corrillo de personas rodeando uno de los árboles, cerca de una niña pelirroja escondida detrás de uno de los árboles.

Estática. Así se quedó Kate al ver a la pequeña. Su respiración se aceleró por causas ajenas a la carrera que se acababa de dar, y su boca tartamudeó sin decir nada coherente.

―¿Agente? ―escuchó la voz de la mujer mayor a su lado, Johanna estaba detrás de ésta, mirando a la pequeña―. Haga algo, ¿no?

_Huir. _Le dijo una voz interior a Kate. Y ella retrocedió un paso dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Pero el perro ladró en el regazo de su dueña borrando todas sus esperanzas de pasar desapercibida. _Maldito chihuahua. _Los curiosos que rodeaban a la niña se giraron, dejando mayor campo de visión para que Kate viera a la pequeña. La pequeña estaba encogida en el suelo enfangado, abrazando lo que parecía un oso de peluche. Tenía la vista fija en el barro de sus pies y temblaba considerablemente. No vio la sangre por ningún lado.

―¿Agente? ―volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

Kate la miró y asintió cogiendo la radio de su uniforme. Con la voz más calmada que encontró dijo su número de placa, un código que nadie entendió e informó de la situación. Estuvo a punto de pedir refuerzos cuando recibió una orden clara:

_"Recoja a la niña y llévela a la comisaría más cercana."_

Y a pesar de que Kate quiso negarse, no le dio tiempo a replicar o excusarse, porque un grito agudo le hizo desviar la vista hacia la niña.

Sin saber cómo, el chihuahua de la abuela había saltado del regazo de su dueña y ahora se encontraba mordiendo el peluche de la pequeña. La pata derecha para ser más precisos.

―¡Jonhás! Deja eso inmediatamente.

La niña dejó el peluche y corrió hacia el interior del parque, a uno de los toboganes azules, el más pequeño. Y se escondió debajo, llorando.

―¿Y ahora qué hago? ―siseó Kate observando como los curiosos volvían a acercarse a la niña, diciéndole cosas con voz suave para hacerla salir.

Johanna palmeó el hombro de su hija, recobrando su atención. La abogada sonreía casi pletóricamente.

―¿Ir a recogerla? ―sugirió arqueando sus labios aún más hacia arriba. Kate miró hacia el columpio y vio a la pequeña haciéndose un ovillo rodeando su piernas con sus brazitos.

―¡No puedo! ―gimió Kate, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza―. No, no, no, no puedo. No se me dan bien los... ―señaló a la pequeña con un dedo―. No se me dan bien, va a huir. ―entonces, como si se le encendiera una bombilla, cogió la mano de su madre y la miró suplicante―. Hazlo tú.

Pero Johanna rió soltando la mano.

―Yo no soy policía. ―volvió a mostrarle todos sus dientes, colocándose detrás de su hija. Sujetó sus hombros con las dos manos y la empujó hacia delante, dirigiéndola hacia el tobogán―. Pero tú sí. ―volvió a reír―. Y tienes el _don Beckett_, utilízalo. ―finalizó dándole una palmadita sobre la espalda, empujándola un par de pasos.

Kate se giró para replicarle, pero Johanna se cruzó de brazos, moviendo una mano hacia adelante con un _"Vamos, ve."_ grabado en sus ojos y una sonrisa de lado a lado. Kate volvió a girarse y vio que los curiosos se habían apartado para que ella pasara, expectantes.

Con un suspiro, Kate cerró los ojos.

_Cógela, llévala a comisaría y todo acabará. _Se dijo mentalmente antes de dar un paso hacia el tobogán.

La niña sollozó con un grito ahogado.

Kate retrocedió el paso. _Huye, huye. _Volvió a escuchar a su voz interior, esa que estaba más asustada que la niña. Pero unas manos la empujaron nuevamente hacia adelante. Los curiosos se iban amontonando hacia sus lados a medida que pasaba gente. Ahora estaba rodeada, sin salida alguna.

Cogiendo aire con fuerza, Kate se acercó lentamente hacia el tobogán poniéndose más tensa a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó a su objetivo parecía uno de esos robots de juguete con apenas cinco articulaciones para mover.

A dos pasos de la niña, se levantó la visera del gorro policial y ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver a la pequeña. Pero ella estaba de espaldas, encogida como un huevo.

―Agáchate para no asustarla. ―escuchó la voz de su madre por detrás.

Kate obedeció poniendo una rodilla en el suelo enfangado. Luego se quedó quieta. La pequeña seguía con la cabeza hundida entre sus propios brazos, sollozando sin mirarla.

―Háblale suavemente ―volvió a escuchar el consejo de su madre―, pero con seguridad.

Con seguridad, vale sí, podía hacerlo.

―Ho... ho.. hola.

O quizás no. La pequeña gimió escondiéndose más en aquél pequeño rincón. Kate giró la cabeza para mirar a su madre, señalando a la niña con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Preséntate. ―sugirió con calma Johanna.

Cogiendo aire, Kate miró a la niña.

―So... soy la oficial de policía Kate Beckett.

Como si hubiera dado con las palabras mágicas, la pequeña elevó su cabecita. Sus ojos azulados estaban abiertos al máximo y dibujaba una enorme "o" en su boca. Además, tenía una herida en la frente de la que salía sangre. Pero lo que realmente asustó a la policía no fue eso, sino que la niña corriera hacia ella, abrazándola.

Kate recibió el abrazo estática, con los brazos completamente extendidos hacia los lados, como un espanta pájaros.

―Rodeala con tus brazos. ―se quejó Johanna. Y Kate obedeció como un robot, rodeando el cuerpo pequeño de la niña―. Levántante con suavidad, sin soltarla. ―su hija obedeció.

En el fondo, Kate espero que la pequeña pataleara por querer soltarse, pero todo lo contrario, la niña rodeó la cintura de la policía con sus piernecitas, se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Kate.

Kate notó la nariz congelada de la niña sobre su cuello y tembló ante el contacto frío. Quiso separarse, pero la niña se aferró más a ella, sollozando con fuerza.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó la oficial de policía mirando a su madre.

Y Johanna Beckett arqueó sus labios hacia arriba con exageración, enseñándole los dientes.

―Ahora viene lo divertido.

xxx

Royce entró por las puertas de la comisaría mirando su reloj. Llegaba tarde, un par de minutos, lo suficiente para que su compañera se tirara todo el día reprochándoselo. Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Se estaba acostumbrando a su carácter e incluso le gustaba verla en modo cabreo. Era divertido.

Por eso seguramente había dicho al pobre chico del bar cafetería que no tenía prisa por ser atendido.

Pero, asombrosamente, Kate no lo esperaba al lado de la entrada como siempre hacía. La entrada estaba llena de policías entrando y saliendo con algún que otro detenido, pero de ella ni rastro.

Ya no habría diversión.

―Qué raro... ―la buscó con la mirada por toda la primera planta. Al no verla, se acercó al mostrador principal e hizo un saludo con la cabeza antes de hablar―. ¿Hey Ibañez, has visto a mi compañera?

Un hombre con los botones del uniforme a punto de estallar en la zona de la barriga y un bigote extenso, pasó de discutir con una señora que intentaba entrar con barios gatos al recinto, a mirar a Royce con una sonrisa, cosa que le sorprendió, porque Ibañez no era muy "de sonrisas".

―¿_La novata_? ―preguntó el hombre sin importarle la indignación de la mujer por pasar de ella.

―Sí, ella. ―sonrió Royce ante el mote. Se lo habían puesto en su primera semana en el cuerpo, tras estrellar el coche policial contra una boca de incendios.

Entonces Ibañez rió descolocando a Royce. Una cosa era que sonriera y otra que soltara carcajadas como lo estaba haciendo, con la cabeza mirando al techo y una mano en la barriga.

Royce retrocedió un paso por si los botones saltaban.

―Esa chica es única. ―rió el hombre secándose una lágrima con sus dedos regordetes―. Acabará conmigo con un ataque de risa un día de estos. Está arriba, en la sala de descanso de la tercera planta.

Tras señalar hacia el ascensor, Ibañez se giró dispuesto a continuar con la discusión de la mujer de los gatos, pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie. Volvió a mirar hacia el ascensor y vio a la mujer entrando rauda hacia el interior, con ambos mininos ronroneando en sus brazos.

La mujer los meció de un lado a otro y le sacó la lengua cuando las puertas se cerraban.

―¡Alto!

Royce elevó las cejas al ver a Ibañez rodear el mostrador para correr hacia la mujer, volviendo a bocear y fruncir el ceño como siempre hacía. Las puertas se cerraron antes de que él llegara y Royce lo vio golpeando el ascensor con una palma de la mano, recobrando el aliento con un par de gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

―Maldita _Cat Woman setentera_...

―Mejor voy por las escaleras. ―informó Royce girándose para que no lo viera sonreír.

xxx

Ronroneó. Se sentía bien, a gusto, protegida. Aquellos brazos que la rodeaban con rigidez le gustaban. Se removió un poco buscando el cuello de la policía y volvió a enterrar su nariz allí, cerrando sus ojos. Y suspiró. Le encantaba poner su carita allí. Olía a cerezas. Le gustaban las cerezas. Pero había algo que no le gustaba. Notó que algunos hombres la llamaban, no por su nombre, pero le preguntaban cosas. Ya habían estado un rato así, haciendo muchas preguntas. Incluso una mujer le obligó a mirarle para ponerle algo que escocía mucho en la herida de su frente. Pero las preguntas no cesaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a la chaqueta de la policía con sus pequeñas manitas. No quería moverse de allí.

―Creo que la niña no hablará.

Escuchó decir a la voz amable que les había seguido desde el parque.

―Lo mejor será dejarla un rato para que se tranquilice. Mi hija parece tener un _don_ para eso. ―la escuchó reír.

Los brazos que la rodeaban hicieron un pequeño "tic", tensándose un poco más ante el último comentario de aquella voz. Pero a Alexis le gustó eso. Porque los brazos la acercaron más a ella.

Las voces se alejaron poco a poco, entre risas y algún que otro _"¡Tu puedes novata!"_ que volvieron a producir ese "tic" en la mujer policía.

Pronto se hizo el silencio. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unos tacones acercándose a ellas. Luego el sofá donde estaban sentadas se hundió un poco, y notó la presencia de la mujer amable.

―Tranquila pequeña, Kate no se moverá de aquí hasta que encuentren a tus padres.

Oh, eso le gustó. Con cuidado, como si fuera a aparecer un cocodrilo debajo del sofá o algo por el estilo, Alexis separó un poquito su cabeza del escondite con olor a cerezas, solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirar de reojo a la mujer amable. Ésta le sonrió. Luego la vio levantarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Alexis prefirió volver a esconder su cabeza en su escondite.

―Vigilaré que nadie entre desde fuera. ―informó nuevamente la mujer, haciendo que Alexis suspirara en el cuello de la policía. Pero el cuerpo de la señorita policía se puso rígido, más tenso de lo que estaba ya.

―Mamá... ―la pequeña no registró el tono de miedo en su voz, simplemente cerró los ojos inspirando el perfume de la señorita policía―. ¿Me vas a dejar, sola?

―No hija, estaré afuera, vigilando que ningún bruto asuste sin querer a la pequeña. Tiene sueño. Tranquilízala y se dormirá.

―¿Tranquilizarla?

La pequeña no lo pudo ver, pero la abogada extendió los brazos rodeando al aire, como si abrazara a alguien, y movió su mano derecha de arriba a bajo, como si acariciara a un bebé invisible. Todo eso adornado con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Luego se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta antes de que su hija pudiera decir nada.

Con la boca semi abierta, Kate miró la cara de su madre entre las persianas de la ventana, sonriéndole. Y Kate vocalizó un inaudible _"¿Por qué?"_ que si hubiera salido con voz habría parecido un gemido de perrito abandonado.

xxx

Cuando Royce salió de las escaleras, tuvo que parar a los dos pasos y parpadear por si lo que estaba viendo era un espejismo.

Toda la planta de detectives miraban hacia la sala de descanso haciendo un corrillo, como si fuera el patio de una escuela, susurrando y riendo de algo que él no podía apreciar desde allí. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Montgomery ―el capitán―, riendo con Johanna al lado, en primera fila de lo que parecía ser un espectáculo.

―¿Qué me he perdido? ―preguntó Royce cuando pudo hacerse un hueco entre todos los policías, situándose al lado del capitán y la abogada―. Hola Johanna, ¿qué haces aquí?

La segunda pregunta superó a la primera en importancia. Al menos para Royce. Ver a la madre de su compañera, ahí, sonriendo cómo si su autor favorito no se hubiera retirado hace apenas unos días, le sorprendió más que el corrillo de policías. Según Kate su madre era _"un fantasma ejerciendo de abogada"_, que no sonreía apenas. Pero ahora parecía que la sonrisa se le saldría de la cara.

―Acompañé a Kate para "ayudarla". ―sonrió la abogada señalando hacia la sala de descanso.

Royce siguió con la vista hacia donde Johanna señalaba. Y su boca se abrió como un porta aviones.

―¿Pero... qué? ¿Eso de ahí es una niña? ¿Kate está abrazando a una niña?

―¿No es genial? ―saltó Johanna como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo.

Montgomerí río.

―La agente Beckett y su madre encontraron a una niña perdida mientras comían. ―informó el capitán―. Su compañera parece ser la única que puede coger a la niña.

Desde fuera, Royce vio como la niña se separaba del cuello de la policía, intentando acomodarse en el regazo de ésta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se notaba despierta, pues sollozaba de vez en cuando. Kate se mantenía estática con los ojos cerrado con fuerza, como si pensara que al abrirlos la niña desaparecería de allí.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó Royce sin separar los ojos de Kate, que, justo en ese momento, empezó a mover una mano por la espalda de la niña, sin cerrar los ojos. La pequeña ronroneó y volvió a colocar su cabecita en el cuello de la policía. Kate abrió los ojos ante el contacto, tensándose.

Más de un policía rió observando la escena.

―No lo sabemos. ―siguió Montgomery tras una pausa―. Pero solo permite que ella se acerque, no la suelta.

Él oficial de entrenamiento no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estampa. ¿Kate acariciando a una niña para dormirla? Si alguien le hubiese dicho que alguna vez tendría oportunidad de verlo se hubiera reído en su cara.

―Es el don Beckett. ―confirmó Johanna con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Royce miró a la niña cómodamente acurrucada en el regazo de Kate y sonrió.

―Sí, debe ser eso.

xxx

Movía el brazo derecho de arriba a bajo, acariciando la espalda de la niña en movimientos casi robóticos. Cuanto antes se duerma antes podrás marcharte, se dijo a si misma. Y eso hacía, la acariciaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, temiendo abrirlos por si se encontraba con las pupilas azules de la pequeña.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos.

―Oficial Beckett. ―le saludó el capitán con tono firme y algo suave.

Kate lo observó cerrar la puerta para luego verlo sonreír de medio lado. Aunque pronto borró su sonrisa adquiriendo un porte más serio.

―Nos han informado de que el padre de la niña está al venir. Al parecer hizo una descripción a un policía del centro de su hija, y este la transmitió por radio. El padre tardará media hora en venir.

Pero Kate no respondió, se quedó quieta, estática más bien sin quitar ojo a las ventanas de la sala.

―Retiraré a los policías para que no os molesten. ―intentó tranquilizarla―. Bueno, si necesita algo... ―dijo tocando el pomo de la puerta.

―Sí.

El capitán la miró expectante. Kate ojeó por el rabillo del ojo como la niña dormía profundamente y aprovechó el momento.

―Necesito ir al lavabo, señor.

xxx

―¿Y mi hija, dónde está mi hija?

―Señor, tranquilícese por favor. ―sugirió Ibañez sin dejar de mirar hacia el ascensor―. ¿Su hija es pelirroja?

―¡Sí! ¿La ha visto? Me dijeron que estaría aquí, ¿dónde está?

Ibañez desvió su vista del ascensor para mirar al hombre que tenía delante. Tenía el pelo despeinado, barba de más de tres días y la camisa más arrugada y sudada que había visto en su vida. Además, jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

―Tercera planta en la sala de...

No pudo terminar, porque el hombre corrió hacia el ascensor.

xxx

Alivio. Eso fue lo que sintió Rick cuando vio a su hija durmiendo, sola, tumbada en el sofá abrazándose a si misma. Como si buscara el calor de alguien.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el ex escritor corrió hacia el sofá y se arrodilló abrazando a su niña.

―Calabaza... ―besó su cabecita, acariciando su pelo. ―Calabaza... Dios, estás bien...

Desde la puerta abierta, Montgomery observó como el hombre cogía a su hija en brazos, levantándose para abrazarla mejor. La niña fue despertando poco a poco, rodeando el cuerpo de su padre con sus brazitos y piernas.

―Mi calabaza... ―susurró ahogadamente el hombre sobre el pelo de su hija, respirando, como si no lo hubiera hecho durante años.

Montgomery sonrió cuando la niña suspiró abrazando más a su padre.

―Parece que encontramos a papá. ―susurró Royce acercándose al capitán con menos dificultad que cuando entró la última vez, pues no había ni un solo policía fuera de su puesto de trabajo.

El capitán se giró hacia él para comprobar que iba solo.

―¿Y la agente Beckett?

Royce se encogió de hombros, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―Encerrada en el cuarto de baño sin intención de salir. Pero me dijo que me inventara una excusa, cómo era... ―miró hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando―. Ah, sí. Esta indispuesta por que ha desayunado algo en mal estado.

Montgomery retuvo su mirada en la del oficial de entrenamiento, ahora sorprendentemente serio, como si de verdad intentara que sonara creíble después de haber pronunciado la palabra "excusa". Al final, el capitán suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

―Se le da bien esto de cubrir a tus compañeros. ―ironizó el capitán, volviendo a su porte serio a los dos segundos―. Pero si ve o considera que la oficial Beckett...

―Es buena agente. Solo que tiene una fobia absurda por los pequeños seres menores de edad.

―Vaya... Está bien saberlo.

Royce asintió y ambos volvieron su atención al padre y la niña. En ese momento él la hablaba entre susurros, acariciando la herida de la niña con suavidad.

―¿Sabe? Es irónico. ―empezó Royce en voz baja, sin quitar ojo a la escena padre e hija―. Ella esquiva a los niños como si fueran a estallar, pero los niños se acercan a ella como si fuera una princesa Disney. Debería haber visto a los pequeños de la escuela, apenas me hacían caso a mí. ―rió.

Montgomery lo miró.

―¿Cree que debería de tomar cartas en el asunto? Una agente con miedo a los niños...

―Oh, tranquilo ―volvió a reír―, su madre ya se ocupara de ello.

_Continuará_


End file.
